Lycanthropic Maladies
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Arthur McCall is your average teenager or so he thought when the beast within emerges leading to some unanswered questions. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf however I do own Artie._

_**Author´s Note:** I got this idea after watching the original Teen Wolf last night and drew up something quick. Thank you Simbawriter for your work, couldn´t have done it without ya._

* * *

_A road to a small Oregon town, population fifteen thousand_

Sixteen-year-old Arthur ''Artie'' McCall was not having the best night. He was sweating profusely and his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. He was driving in his beat up 2017 Mustang all the way to his house. Seeing Candice Mikkelsen, the object of his affection, in her skimpy bathing suit at the school pool had stirred something inside him, something other than usual teenage hormones. He thinks he might have run past a few red lights, thankfully not many people were in the streets and traffic was almost non-existent. The boy parked on the curve not bothering to secure the car though no one would want this car anyway, it was a piece of junk.

Dr. Scott McCall saw his youngest child walk into the house making a beeline for the stairs. His wife was at work in a six hour long surgery, he stayed at home, since he didn´t have any calls tonight to his usual four-legged patients so he relaxed with a nice glass of iced tea and a newspaper. The forty-eight year-old veterinarian noticed something odd about his teenage son. Putting down his newspaper, he went after him.

''Artie?'' Scott called out before he heard the door of the bathroom slam shut.

Artie splashed some cold water on his face but the horrible feeling didn´t wash away. Something was terribly wrong with him and he didn´t know what. His uncle Stiles would know what do, but he was an hour away by car in Beacon Hills.

''Artie, what´s the matter?'' Scott said outside the bathroom door, concern in his voice.

Artie looked in the mirror and gasped as his eyes turned a bright yellow, he gripped the sides of the ceramic sink as his fingernails turned into menacing claws. His heart beat like a jack hammer inside his chest as a startling transformation was underway. Sharp fangs extended in his mouth, his ears lengthened, his finely groomed hair grew and became wild. Artie stared at the strange face that had taken the place of his own, his breath quivered and something not himself stared back at him from the reflection.

''Oh man,'' Artie gasped horrified.

''Artie, whatever it is, you can tell me.''

''No dad, I really can´t.'' Artie whimpered; staring at his new altered appearance.

''Arthur McCall, you open this door right this minute!'' Scott exclaimed sternly.

''Okay dad, you asked for it,''

Bracing himself for the worst Artie unlocked the door and expecting revulsion from his father but it was the exact opposite. Crimson red eyes stared back at the boy, his father looked like him with the same claws and bushier sideburns but his eyes were different.

''An explanation is long overdue.'' Scott simply said as if everything was normal.

''An explanation? Jesus Christ dad, an explanation, just look at me?'' Scott looked back into the mirror and pointed a clawed finger at his father. ''Look at you!''

''Its not as bad as it looks, your sister took it pretty well.'' His father said as a matter-of-fact

''Piper is just like me, like you? You knew about this and you didn´t tell me?'' Artie said upset over this revelation. His sister was away at college, she just started last year.

''I was going too, sometimes these things take time to fully emerge.''

''What the hell am I going to do?'' Artie said in despair heading to his room and slamming the door behind him.

''Artie, we need to talk about this.'' Scott stressed. Young werewolves were particularly inexperienced and the full moon was only two weeks away, he needed to have a serious conversation with his son.

''Forget it, dad, leave me alone!''

Scott sighed and gave up, his wife would have a better talk with him. It was that hierarchy in the house, good cop/bad cop routine it worked well with the kids.

The sun rose over town that morning, the birds were chirping, the grass was green and Artie was coming downstairs after a restless long night´s sleep and found his mother making breakfast at the stove. His mother worked many times at night tending to her patients as a top neurosurgeon, she was one of the best in her field receiving many commendations and awards for her work.

''Hi mom,'' he greeted.

Lydia turned and smiled lovingly at her baby boy. ''How you´d sleep, sweetie?''

''Like a baby,''

''Your father told me about last night before he left for work this morning,'' Lydia said concerned. She didn´t think it would happen to her son, with her being a Banshee it might have skipped him but alas, her children turned out to be werewolves like their father.

Lydia flipped the last omelet onto a plate and put it in front of Artie. ''Artie, werewolves are people too, you can do a lot of things most people can´t.'' She told him.

''Like what? Howl at the moon, dodge silver bullets, eat chickens?'' He responded sarcastically.

Lydia laughed shaking his head some of those were myths propagated by the movies. ''You´re stronger and faster than those jocks at your school, heightened senses, it's not that bad but being a werewolf is not without its problems, silver bullets are a myth, its wolfsbane you have to worry about. It's highly toxic to you, though during full moon you´d be too busy trying to tear everything in your sight apart.''

Artie dropped his fork, suddenly losing his appetite.

''Your sister learned to deal with it and so can you.''

''Fine, what do I got to do?'' he asked determined.

**THE END**


End file.
